Christopher did 25 fewer jumping jacks than Kevin in the evening. Christopher did 5 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Kevin do?
Christopher did 5 jumping jacks, and Kevin did 25 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $5 + 25$ jumping jacks. He did $5 + 25 = 30$ jumping jacks.